


Friends and Lovers Into Forever

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: This $50 is priceless [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean get married in Vegas, then deal with telling their families they eloped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is third in a series, finishing the story of Dean and Cas and their lives together. It helps if you read the other two, but this one can stand on its own.

Cas and Dean discovered that planning a wedding was hard. Really hard. Even though they only wanted a small civil ceremony, there was a problem with the date (making sure family could come), finding a place for the reception and even where to honeymoon. It was getting frustrating.

Dean was grumbling about the entire thing. “We should just elope.”

Cas smiled but said, “You’re probably right. So, when?”

Dean just looked at him. “Are you kidding?”

Cas sighed. “I’m not sure I am. We could go somewhere, Vegas for instance, and just get married and have a honeymoon there. Then deal with family and friends when we get back.”

Dean hugged him tightly. “Yeah! Let’s! I love you much, you wise man.”

Dean drug Cas to bed, just to show him how much he loved him.

 

The school year was almost over. Dean taught and Cas was a counselor at the same school. They began to secretly plan their getaway for the week after school let out. Dean got plane tickets and Cas picked out the hotel they would stay at, the Hard Rock Hotel, and made reservations. They were really excited but kept it completely secret.

They only told Dean’s brother that they were even leaving town and then, only because they needed someone to pick up their mail and keep an eye on the house. They told him they just needed a getaway,

 

Finally, it was the day before they were going to leave. Their bags were packed. They had ID and their birth certificates. They had filled out the online form to speed things up at the County Clerk’s Office. They were so ready.

Dean pulled Cas into the bedroom and growled in his ear, “This is one of our last nights as single men. Let’s say good bye to the single life by me fucking the ever lovin’ hell out of you.” Cas laughed and let Dean pull him into a passionate kiss.

Clothes were lying in little piles on the floor and the room was filled with Cas’ moans. Dean had his face buried in Cas’ ass, eating him out expertly. Cas was thrashing his head back and forth and had fists full of the sheet in an effort to keep his ass still. Dean knew exactly how to drive Cas crazy.

Dean ran his tongue around Cas’ very wet hole a few times then plunged back in. He loved eating Cas out. He tended to keep it up until Cas was completely wrecked, sweaty and pliant. Then he would fuck Cas senseless.

Tonight was no different. Cas was a limp, sweaty mess by the time Dean moved over him. He kissed Cas, who kissed back but weakly.

“I hate you Dean,” Cas was reduced to a whisper.

Dean laughed. “I know you do, sweetheart.”

Dean positioned himself, and pulled Cas’ legs up onto his shoulders. He put the head of his cock to Cas’ fluttering hole and ran it around a little, listening to Cas’ moans. Then he pressed in and Cas groaned loudly.

As Dean slid all the way into Cas, he moved up, bending Cas in half so he could go as deep as possible. Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and held on, panting. Dean pulled back and pushed in again, yanking a loud groan out of Cas.

Cas met every thrust with one of his own, their obscene slapping noises filling the room as their bodies crashed together. Now Cas was calling out a litany of, “Oh… oh… oh… oh…”

Dean loved hearing the sounds he could get out of Cas. He loved the tight feeling of Cas around his cock. He loved every single thing about the man.

He growled in Cas’ ear, “I adore you. I worship the ground you walk on.”

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah, I love you toooooo….” He was coming all over both of them.

Dean struggled to think about grading papers to hold off as long as possible, but the clenching of Cas’ hole when he came was too much. Dean threw his head back, arched his back and filled Cas with spurt after spurt of cum.

 

The plane ride was fairly uneventful, especially since Dean was drugged to his ears. He was a very uneasy flyer and Cas had gotten some medication from the doctor to help things along. Luckily, Dean was fairly coherent by the time they landed.

Check in at the hotel went smoothly and they were finally in their room. It was really nice, with a huge bed. Dean eyed it but Cas said he was bone tired and was going to take a nap. He threw himself on the bed and went right to sleep. Sighing, Dean got in behind him and went to sleep too.

It was dark when they woke up. Cas stretched and then leaned over and kissed Dean.

“I’m starving. Let’s go get some dinner.”

They changed their clothes and went down to the lobby. They looked around. They finally decided in Mr. Lucky’s Diner because it looked more their style than some of the fancier restaurants. They got burgers and beer. It was delicious.

They walked the two blocks to the strip and just strolled around, looking at the sites. They figured they had plenty of time to gamble and look in all the casinos. Tonight they planned on making an early night of it, because they were getting the license in the morning, and getting married.

Married. They both were pretty amazed that they had just run off to elope. They figured their families were going to be disappointed and maybe mad, but at this point they didn’t care. This was for them.

After a couple of hours of sightseeing, Dean pulled Cas into a dark corner and kissed him passionately.

“Let’s go back to our room, baby. I want one last night of single wild sex until I have to turn into a stuffy old married man.”

Cas laughed merrily. “Dean, nothing will ever turn you into a stuffy old man. Come on.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him back to their hotel.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the hotel door shut, Dean pushed Cas up against it and kissed him passionately. Their tongues played against each other as Dean slotted his thigh between Cas legs. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth as Dean’s leg rubbed against his balls.

“I’m gonna fuck you till you walk funny at our wedding.”

Cas chuckled. “Oh, that’ll look great.”

Dean just growled and began to take Cas’ clothes off.

When the man was naked, Dean swept him up and deposited him on the bed, then proceeded to strip himself. Both of them had throbbing cocks leaking pre cum.

Dean got on the bed, and Cas just pushed him flat on his back and moved down. He spread Dean’s legs far apart and got between them.

Cas took Dean’s cock in his hand and Dean groaned lightly. Cas licked over the head and Dean’s groans got louder. Cas stuck his tongue into the slit and wiggled it. Dean’s reaction was immediate. He arched his back and gasped out, “Fuuuucccck...”

Cas put his hands on either thigh and sucked the head of Dean’s dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He loved the sounds Dean was making and he wanted to hear a lot more.

Cas sucked Dean’s cock all the way down and held there until Dean was wiggling and moaning loudly.

“Fuck, Cas, move!”

Cas hummed, sending thrills throughout Dean’s entire body. Cas sucked back up, using his tongue on the underside. He set up a rhythm and listened to Dean groan.

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him off his cock and up.

“You’ve got to stop baby. I only want to cum inside you, and I’m not exactly sixteen anymore.”

Cas chuckled and let Dean flip him so that he was flat on the bed and Dean was on top.

Dean reached down one hand and found Cas’ hole. He rubbed it and Cas moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. Dean brought his hand back up and stuck three fingers in Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked on them greedily. When they were dripping with spit, Dean took them out, put them against Cas’ hole and pressed one finger in.

Cas had his buried in Dean’s neck and was moaning loudly. Dean pushed the finger in deeper and found the spot he knew by heart. He rubbed the gland and Cas gasped.

Dean put another finger in and began to play them around, opening Cas up. Cas was pushing back on them. The feeling of having Dean inside him, even just his fingers, made Cas wild. Sometimes Cas felt like he was just sleepwalking through the rest of his life, and was only fully awake was when he and Dean had sex, or at least were cuddling together. He loved this man with all his soul.

Dean sat up and reached for the lube. He just sat it next to him on the bed, then laid down again and put his mouth over Cas’ hole. He ran his tongue around it and then pushed in. Cas was desperately trying not to thrust back on Dean’s face.

Dean put his index finger from each hand in Cas and pulled his hole open a little, then shoved his tongue deep into Cas. Cas gasped and let out a long, deep groan. After a bit, Dean sat back up and growled, “I told you I was gonna fuck you until you walked funny tomorrow, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Lubed up, Dean jammed into Cas until he was in all the way. Cas thrashed his head from side to side, mumbling Dean’s name over and over. Then he pulled all the way out, paused a second and jammed in again.

Neither of them was opposed to things getting a little rough and this was just what Dean craved at the moment. He pulled all the way out again and again, rammed into Cas. Cas had his legs wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist, and now Dean pulled them up onto his shoulders, wanting to get as deep as he possibly could. He moved up to bend Cas in half and just fucked him as hard as possible.

After a few minutes, he recognized that Cas was about to cum. He knew his man like the back of his hand. Cas didn’t have to say a word. He came and shot cum all over both of them.

Dean was close and he didn’t want to be. He shoved in all the way and just stopped. Cas was begging him to move, but he just stayed there until he felt back in control. Then he started fucking Cas hard again.

He did this twice more. He’d been fucking Cas for close to twenty minutes by now. Cas was wrecked. His cock was hard again and he was a sweaty mess. Dean let his orgasm build and then shot into Cas. It was so intense he almost blacked out. Cas came again too.

Lying in each other’s arms, Cas was struggling to catch his breath and get control of himself again. Dean just held him. When Cas was fully back, he kissed Dean and said, “Fuck baby, that was incredible. And yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be walking funny.”

Dean laughed and kissed him back. “It’s the only proper way for a bottom to get married, sweetheart.”

Cas smacked his arm. They went to sleep, entwined and dreaming about being married,

 

 

Cas was sore in the morning, but it was a good sore. They got ready, both excited. Cas made sure they had all the papers they needed and the got a cab to the Justice Center and then found the Marriage License Bureau. That went smoothly because of the forms they had already filed online.

License in hand, they set out for the wedding chapel. After spending days looking at chapels, they finally settled on The Storybook. They wanted something romantic but not over the top, and they definitely didn’t want anything Elvis.

The wedding was sweet. It was short but romantic. There were some pictures to take with them. They walked out, a married couple. It didn’t take long but they knew their lives had changed forever.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They went to the cocktail lounge in their hotel. They sat in a booth in a corner and kissed. They toasted to their marriage. But then, Dean said hot in Cas’ ear, “If I don’t have my cock up your ass within a half an hour, I’m going to throw you down right here and fuck you, _husband_.”

That was all Cas needed to hear. They beat feet back to their room. Their clothes flew off.

They stood in the middle of the room just kissing. Cas had his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean was holding Cas’ waist. They kissed like it was the last time they would ever get the chance. Each of their hard cocks were trapped between them but they actually didn’t notice yet.

Dean broke away and whispered, “God, I love you so much, Castiel Winchester-Novak.”

Cas brushed his lips against Dean’s cheek and answered, “I love you too, so much, Dean Novak-Winchester. I’m the luckiest man on earth.”

They continued to kiss but Dean began to walk Cas backwards to the bed. When they got there, Dean picked up Cas and put him on the bed. Dean stood for a moment and just looked at his husband.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Cas smiled shyly and said, “I think you’re the beautiful one.”

Dean pushed Cas over on his side and got behind him. He began to kiss Cas on his ear and nibbled Cas’ earlobe. Cas giggled. Dean began to kiss Cas on his neck and Cas hummed. Dean kissed across Cas’ shoulders. Cas had his arm thrown back and had a hold on Dean’s ass. Dean’s cock was between Cas’ legs and was pressed against Cas’ balls.

Dean kissed and licked his way down Cas’ spine while Cas made small sounds of pleasure. Dean kissed over Cas’ ass and down his thighs. Cas was moaning now. Dean bent Cas’ top leg so that it was against his chest.

Dean put his face into Cas’ ass. He licked over the tight pink hole and Cas gasped.

“Oh Dean… Dean it’s so good…”

Dean continued to run his tongue around Cas’ hole and he reached and took Cas cock in hand. Cas gasped again.

“Get the lube.” Dean whispered. Cas reached and got it. “Lube up your cock, baby.” Cas did.

Dean began to run his hand leisurely up and down the shaft. Cas thrust just a little but into Dean’s fist.

Dean slipped just the tip of his tongue into Cas. He loved everything about eating Cas, he loved the taste, the musky aroma and he adored the sounds it pulled out of Cas. Sometimes he felt like he could just stay here and tongue Cas forever.

Dean pushed his tongue further into Cas and listened to Cas make those sweet little sounds that he loved so much. He continued to run his hand up and down Cas’ shaft until Cas asked him to stop. “I only want to cum with you in me.”

Grinning, Dean pulled his tongue out of Cas. Cas made a tiny whimper. Dean got the lube and poured some into his hand and ran his fingers through it. He pushed two fingers into Cas still tight hole and heard Cas suck in a sharp breath. Dean played them around inside of Cas’ hot channel, touching his prostate every once in a while.

While he opened Cas up, he used the rest of the lube to grease up his cock. He ran his hand up and down his own shaft a few times, thinking about how good it was going to be to slip it into his husband.

Finally, he couldn’t wait anymore. He knew from experience that Cas was more than ready. He grabbed Cas’ bent leg and pulled it up onto his shoulder. He put the head of his cock against Cas’ hole, just feeling how soft and inviting it felt. He ran the head of his cock around it just a few times and slipped in.

Cas threw his head back and groaned out, “Oh fuck, Dean. Yes, please… please…”

Dean groaned as well, then he said hotly, “Yeah baby, take it. Take it all for me. It’s so good…”

He slid all the way in and just held a second, the he pulled back and pushed back in. They both moaned in unison.

They established a comfortable rhythm. Cas was just lost in the feeling of Dean inside him, filling him. Dean was equally lost in the feeling of being inside Cas, where it was tight and hot and so good, he sometimes felt faint with pleasure.

They both gasped out, “I love you” at the same time.

Suddenly Dean pulled out. Cas made a small sound of protest but Dean just turned him on his back, lifted Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and was back inside.

“I need to see you baby.” It was all he needed to say.

This wasn’t rough. This was easy and loving, each feeling the need for the other. Dean put his hands onto Cas’ and they interlocked their fingers. Dean looked into the face of the man he loved, that he intended to spend the rest of his life with. He gazed into those incredible blue eyes and just felt his entire being fill with love.

Cas gazed up at Dean, into those green eyes that were so deep, he would often just get lost in them. He looked at the freckles, the full lips. He was so happy he felt like his heart would just burst.

They came at the same time, Cas painting both of them and Dean throwing his head back and just thrusting, filling Cas with his hot cum.

 

Later, cleaned up and intertwined, Cas sighed. He asked in a small voice, “Dean, have you ever thought about us having kids?”

Dean raised his head and looked at Cas. “Well, yeah, of course I have. I always thought we would have a family.”

Cas smiled. “But not yet.”

Dean smiled back. “Yeah, not yet.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

They spent most of the next week in their room. They called room service when they got hungry. The slept when they got tired. Mostly they just made love and cuddled. They talked about their future together.

They did get out. They did a little gambling and saw a show. But what ended up happening when they were out, inevitably one of them would whisper in the other’s ear how much they wanted to be in the room, fucking.

Then it was time to go home. They had discussed at length how they were going to tell their families they were married. Still they were apprehensive.

 

When they got home, they both heaved a big sigh of relief. As much fun as they had in Vegas, it was good to be home. Dean went through the mail that his brother Sam had stacked on the table while Cas took their bags into the bedroom.

They decided to take each family out to dinner to announce their wedding. Dean gave Sam a call and asked him to dinner, supposedly for taking care of things for them while they were gone. Sam accepted and Dean called his aunt and uncle, who were like parents to him. A night was arranged and that was one family taken care of.

Cas’ family was going to be more difficult. His mother barely accepted that he was gay and that he was with Dean. Cas’ brothers, Gabe and Michael were more accepting. So Cas called his brothers first. He explained that he just wanted them all to get to know Dean better. The came up with a date to go out and wished Cas luck with his mother.

Cas sighed and called his mother. He told her that he and Dean would like to take the family out to eat. His mother was cool about the idea but eventually she accepted.

Thank goodness that was over. Now all they had to do was to break the news.

 

The night to take out Dean’s family came first. They had chosen a family type restaurant, because Dean’s uncle especially, was not one for anything fancy. They all met at the entrance and got a big booth. A waiter took their orders and the time had come.

“Uh, can I have your attention?” Dean cleared his throat. “We have something to tell you.”

All eyes were on him. He took a deep breath and just said, “While Cas and I were in Vegas, we, uh, well, we got married,” He and Cas held up their hands and showed everyone their wedding rings.

Everyone was thrilled. They hugged both Dean and Cas. The rest of the evening was spent with Dean and Cas telling them about the trip.

They were happy and relieved.

 

But then, the night to take Cas’ family out arrived. Cas was extremely nervous. Dean tried to reassure him, but frankly, Dean was nervous too. He had only met Naomi once before and she had pretty much treated him like he was something she had stepped in.

 

This meal required a fancy restaurant. Dean and Cas both wore suits. Cas fidgeted with his tie until Dean walked up behind him, straightened his collar and flattened his tie. Dean kissed him and told him it would be fine. Cas just grimaced.

They met in the waiting area of the restaurant. They had reservations so they were shown to their table right away. A very haughty waiter took their drink orders.

The time had come. Cas cleared his throat and said he had an announcement. He looked directly at his mother and said, “While Dean and I were in Las Vegas, we got married.”

There was deathly silence. Then Gabe jumped up and went to shake Cas’ hand.

“Congrats, little brother. I’m really happy for you.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder. “Take good care of my baby bro.” Dean smiled and assured him that was his intention.

Michael was slower to react, but he did get up and shake their hands. Then Cas looked at Naomi.

Her face was frozen in a look of utter disgust. “You married a man? A man. I’ll never live this down. Michael, take me home.”

Cas just sat and watched his mother and his brother leave. Dean put his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

Gabe just said, “Oh fuck ‘em, Cas. Don’t let that stick up her ass get you down. Let’s eat and have a good time. Tell me all about Vegas.”

 

Cas was quiet all the way home. Dean just let him be.

When they got home, Dean took Cas in his arms. “I’m so sorry, Cas.”

Cas just looked up at him and said, “Don’t be. She’s a monster and always has been. I’m with Gabe. Fuck her. Let’s go to bed.”

Dean grinned and said, “Well, one thing. If she hadn’t been a monster, we might never have met.”

Cas chuckled.

Dean watched Cas closely for the next few days, looking for any signs that he was sad or hiding his true feelings, but he honestly seemed to be fine.

 

When the marriage license arrived in the mail, Cas added it carefully to the wedding album he had made. It had all the photos of their time in Vegas, their wedding and the souvenirs they had brought back.

 

The rest of their summer was wonderful. They had a lot of fun, and their sex was better than ever.

When it was time to go back to work, they were both rested, happy and ready.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of years were wonderful. People at school were very accepting, and the ones who weren’t pretty much left them alone. They decided to buy a house, and found the perfect one. It was close to school, and had four bedrooms. They still wanted kids, so they planned ahead.

Dean began to realize that when he sat and daydreamed, his mind wandered to the idea of them having a child.

One night in bed, after a particularly vigorous session of fucking, Dean brought the subject up.

“Cas, I think I’m ready for us to start a family.”

Cas chuckled and said, “Are you asking me to get pregnant?”

Dean grinned. “If only you could. No, I think we should start looking into adoption.”

Cas agreed and so, the search began.

 

They knew Cole was the one the minute they met him. They had been jumping through hoops for over a year, and Cas was starting to get discouraged. But then they met Cole.

A serious little boy of three, Cole ran up to them the very first time they met him and hugged both of them tightly. It was love at first sight for all three of them.

Two years later they adopted Tessa. She was just two, and they fell in love with her the second they saw her beautiful eyes.

 

Life was good. Their jobs were rewarding, their kids were healthy and happy.

It was their children that brought Naomi back into their lives. The lure of being a grandmother overcame her disgust over her gay son. She actually began to like Dean.

 

Cole joined the marines when he graduated. Cas and Dean were so proud they cried at the ceremony.

Tessa became a nurse.

Their life together was blessed. Of course they had problems from time to time, their fights… but the make-up sessions were epic.

 Every year on their anniversary, Cas would leave fifty dollars for Dean and tell him to meet him somewhere to ‘hang out.’

 


End file.
